Freaky Friday! Soi Fon & Mayuri Kurotsuchi
by sailor jaeger
Summary: What would happen if a petite, swift and dangerous woman happens to wake up in the body of a mad scientist?


**Freaky Thursday! Characters are randomly picked by ****_Bleach Crack Generator_**  
**Characters**: Soi Fon & Mayuri Kurotsuchi  
**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to Tite Kubo, not me

* * *

Soi Fon woke up feeling rather groggy and confused._ How did I end up in Kurotsuchi's lab _she wondered. _And why do I feel so hea-_, her thoughts were interrupted as she saw her reflections in one of the beakers in the lab. _WHAT THE FU-,_ she thought then she saw Nemu Kurotsuchi walk in.

"Kurotsuchi-sama, was the experiment a success?" she asked monotonously._ Experiment? Is THIS what he did to me?_ she wondered, then hurriedly headed off to her own barracks.

"It worked" Nemu said to herself as she saw what appeared to be her father/creator rush out of the laboratory.

_It's so damn hard to run around in all this get up_, she thought as she made her way towards the 2nd Division.

"Goooood morning, Kurotsuchi-taicho!" greeted Omaeda "what brings you he-"

"Shut up, Omaeda and get back to work"

Omaeda stood paralyzed by the way Mayuri had just addressed him._ It sounds just like, SOI FON?_

Soi Fon made it to her quarters and barged in. "KUROTSUCHI-TAICHO, WHERE ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?", she yelled, creating several echoes throughout her home.

"Why hello, Ms. Soi Fon", said a very familiar voice.

She turned around to see herself. It wasn't a reflection. No, it was Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BODY" she demanded ferociously.

"But I just started to get used to being in the body of a 12 year old boy" he said, smiling.

Soi Fon was annoyed and furious. She obviously wasn't having as much fun as he was. She just wanted to get back to work and have a normal day, not to be interrupted by the likes of a scientist, especially Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Just let me have a bit more fun", Mayuri said menacingly as he disappeared into a cloud of purple.

Soi Fon tried to not let this get to her and just go along with her day. She walked through the barracks in his body, looking as if she owned the place, which she did as a matter of fact but her subordinates were not aware of this.

It was another day of training in her division and she was supposed to be the lead. _How the hell am I supposed to fight and use shunpo in this body? _she wondered, _this isn't even the least bit natural with all the chemicals and shit he did to himself. _But she managed to shake it off and get back to training.

While she was scolding her subordinates, she caught Nemu walking up to her.

"Kurotsuchi-sama is requesting your presence" she said but just as she finished her sentence, Soi Fon had already hurried back to the barracks of the 12th division.

"Did you decide to give me my-" she was interrupted mid-sentence by what she saw before her eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BODY?!"

"Well, I decided that it was in my best interest to give you the body of a woman, not a boy in his preteens", he said, motioning to the curves and breasts that were newly placed onto her body.

"I WANT MY BODY TO BE BACK TO NORMAL" she demanded, angrier than ever. My body was already perfect for black ops missions, now it just looks like it belongs in a brothel, she thought to herself.

"Alright, alright" he chuckled, "but first," he said as he pulled a cord on the body he inhabited and Soi Fon watched in amazement as her body returned to normal.

"Wha- How-" she said,

"It's just an installation, I knew you needed to keep your body but I just added a few perks for when you see Yoruichi or whatever you're into" he said plainly.

She didn't know what to feel, she knew she didn't_ need _what he called the body of a woman but she was glad he didn't do anything drastic to her body.

"Now, what did you want again?" he asked. "Um, my body, that's why I'm here" she stated.

"Oh right," and with a snap of his fingers, they were back in their respective bodies.

Soi Fon was relieved to be back in her own body, "thank you, Mayuri" she said then quickly hurried back to the 2nd Division.

_"I'm so glad that's over", she said to herself and sighed in relief._

* * *

**Okay, this is my first ever body-switching fanfiction but whatever.  
This was actually really fun to write and I think I'll continue it.**  
_**Next week, we'll be doing Gin and Unohana!**_


End file.
